


От Саутгемптона до Сандерленда

by ilargia



Category: Football RPF, Liverpool fc - Fandom
Genre: Liverpool fc - Freeform, mentions of the rest of the squad too, some routine scenes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Калейдоскоп ливерпульских будней, бесконечные переезды, вопросы к самому себе — и извечно лохматая макушка на расстоянии вытянутой руки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	От Саутгемптона до Сандерленда

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Secret Santa-2015 для Алёнушки ~Харита~.
> 
> Таймлайн — от мачта «Саутгемптона» с «Ливерпулем» в Кубке Лиги 2 декабря (1:6) до встречи всё того же «Ливерпуля» с «Сандерлендом».

После триумфальной победы над «Саутгемптоном» всё гудит. Свист с трибун перекликается с восторженным гулом, шум дождя приглушает все звуки, смешивая их в неразборчивую кашу, чьи-то руки обхватывают чьи-то плечи, всё сливается в однородную торжествующую суматоху.

«Adam Lallana, he's winning 6-1», — не может угомониться даже в раздевалке толпа парней в чёрных футболках, взмокшие и растрёпанные, вымотанные и уставшие. Адам с напускной скромностью опускает глаза и старается влиться в общее настроение, но если смотреть на него чуть внимательнее — Джордан не знает, что такое невнимательность, когда дело касается Адама, — то можно заметить чуть подрагивающий уголок губ. Джордану хочется спросить, хочется попробовать понять, легко ли забыть с первым шагом с поля крики тридцати двух тысяч людей, не так давно певших в твою честь, но прежде чем он решает для себя что-то, его утаскивает за собой скачущий и вопящий что-то неразборчивое хоровод таких знакомых полуголых тел. 

Возвращение в «Мэлвуд» не сбавляет градуса эйфории, и даже на следующий день на вечерней тренировке только и разговоров, что о возвращении Дэна, трёх голах Дивока да о картинных возмущениях Альберто, доказывавшего всем, кто попадался на его пути после матча, что «они мне гол отняли». Юрген, в свою очередь, тактично делает вид, что не замечает заговорщицкий шёпот, в котором явно слышатся слова «сегодня за мой счёт» и «только не тормозите там в душе, а то пиво согреется». В конце концов, они слишком долго старались не увязнуть в топком болоте отчаяния, чтобы не хвататься за каждый повод для радости сейчас. 

Джордан покачивается на стуле, поглаживая пальцем запотевший логотип на бокале. С его губ не сходит улыбка. И даже, наверное, не потому что в паре метров от него Айби и Клайни вполне успешно пытаются подготовить Альберто к важной миссии: пойти и заказать у фигуристой блондинки за барной стойкой шотов на весь столик на чистом скаузе; хотя, безусловно, сложно сохранять каменное лицо в такой компании. «Дети», — с покровительским снисхождением усмехается сам себе Джордан и сразу же задумывается, когда это он сам перестал быть вечным центром кучки глупо хихикающих без причины юнцов. 

Нет, просто всё наконец на своих местах. Ему больше не нужно мучиться от невозможности быть на поле, помогать ребятам, исполнять свои прямые обязанности — никаких больше матчей по телевизору и секторов стадионов. Никакого больше мучительного, вязкого, удушающего застоя. Движение, движение в прямом и переносном смысле. Шестерёнки снова крутятся, зубцы попадают на зубцы. Он снова Джордан Хендерсон, полузащитник, капитан «Ливерпуля», а не беспомощно скорчившийся на диване парень в растянутой футболке и с перевязанной лодыжкой. 

Команда тоже совсем не похожа на ту разрозненную кучку замыкающихся в себе ребят с потухшими глазами, которую он видел там, в раздевалке перед «Борнмутом». Желание, страсть, надежда, жажда большего — всё это читается во взгляде каждого из них перед выходом на поле. А вне него — как, например, сейчас — все они дышат жизнью. Вместе.

И Адам. Адам громко заливается смехом; он пьян, заметить это несложно — его с головой выдают блестящие глаза, чуть раскрасневшиеся щёки, широкие жесты. Он рассказывает, запинаясь через слово, Эмре и Филу байки о годах в «Саутгемптоне», истории без начала и конца, которые Джордан слышал уже десятки раз. 

Джордан не сводит с него взгляд, забывая, что нельзя так долго глазеть на людей без причины. Плевать он хотел на правила приличия. 

Адам заканчивает свой рассказ о попойке на сборах в Испании многолетней давности и резко поворачивается к нему, перехватывая его взгляд. Он не моргает, он смотрит на него в упор блестящими глазами и медленно расплывается в лукавой улыбке. 

***

По чему Джордан не успел соскучиться за три месяца бездействия, так это по длинным переездам. Жизнь на колёсах, стоящая в углу прихожей сумка, которая никогда не разбирается до конца, кресла самолётов, неудобные сидения в автобусах – и постоянное ожидание, бесконечное, как череда тусклых фонарей вдоль едва освещённой дороги. Тягучее, вязкое ощущение непрерывного отсчёта времени до определённого момента, до приезда в очередной отель, до начала тренировки, до стартового свистка; словно внутри без конца стучит монотонный метроном, отсчитывающий такты до вступления. Другой жизни он, впрочем, и не знает. 

Иной раз где-то внутри, глубоко-глубоко, кольнёт острой иголкой вспышка волнения – Джордан каждый раз винит себя в том, что позволяет этому происходить, потому что он не имеет на это право, для игрока с лишним слоем ткани на левом плече это просто недопустимо, – и в такие моменты он почти выработанным рефлексом поворачивает голову, чтобы заметить рядом с собой лохматую макушку. Убедиться уже давно вошедшим в привычку образом, что всё в порядке, всё на своих местах, всё как должно быть. 

Он не в состоянии ответить себе на вопрос, когда это присутствие Адама в метре от себя стало основным фактом, определяющим для себя норму жизни, но не то, чтобы он жаловался. Всё, что было больше года назад, – другая жизнь. Другие обязанности, другая иерархия в команде, другой сам Джордан. 

Добравшись до очередного номера, как две капли воды похожего на десятки других, Джордан едва находит в себе силы раздеться и падает на кровать. Глаза закрываются сами собой, и в голове, на границе сознания и сна, одна за другой вспыхивают и исчезают картинки — реальные и вымышленные сцены переплетаются так, что сложно почувствовать, где проходит эта граница. Пас Адама, удар, гол, взорвавшийся криками стадион, слепящий свет прожекторов, лицо Адама в его руках. Вспышка. Джордан и Адам, капитан и его верный помощник, почти как пара супергероев. Вспышка. Ленты с кубка в руках, хлестающие его по щекам, руки Адама, крепко обнимающие его плечи, его борода, царапающая его щёку. Вспышка. Кончики пальцев, соскальзывающие с ткани футболки на полоску тёплой оголённой кожи. 

Стоп. Это уже слишком. Джордан морщится, из последних сил закрывает лицо руками и отворачивается к стене, пытаясь прогнать непрошеную картину из головы. 

Адам звучно сопит на соседней кровати. 

***

Трава на «Стэдиум оф Лайт» отливает изумрудом в свете прожекторов. Джордан стоит у кромки поля и скользит взглядом по трибунам. Пока на них ещё можно прочитать «Ha’way the lads», даже не девиз, а боевой клич, который когда-то звучал и из его уст, но скоро ряды заполнятся полосатым морем, и буквы превратятся в звуки, грохочущие с трибун. 

Адам кладёт ему руку на плечо. Он ничего не произносит, но это и не требуется: ему, как и Джордану, слишком хорошо знакомо это смутное ощущение: ностальгия, тесно сплетённая с неуместностью и неловкостью. С той только разницей, что Джордану родной стадион не поёт проклятия все девяноста с немногим минут.

***

Куртка выскальзывает из ладони и глухо падает на пол прихожей. Джордан застывает. Он, не моргая, смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами, разглядывая каждую деталь на и так слишком знакомом лице в тусклом боковом свете. Словно под гипнозом, он не может перестать скользить глазами по взлохмаченной чёлке, носу с едва заметной горбинкой, по усам, которые когда-то, в прошлой жизни, казались ему смешными, по обрамляющей скулы щетине. 

Адам делает шаг вперёд и протягивает руку — и вот они, эти самые кончики пальцев, касающиеся его кожи под задравшейся футболкой. Джордан вздрагивает; в его взгляде немой вопрос смешивается с нерешительностью и даже робостью — вся его уверенность в себе, которую он бережно растил внутри себя в последние годы, рассыпается в прах, растворяется в воздухе, одно прикосновение, и от неё не остаётся и следа. Будто бы он снова шестнадцатилетний мальчишка на улицах Сандерленда, вжимающий шею в узкие плечи от смущения, когда товарищ рассказывает, как зажимал знакомую девчонку за школой после уроков.

Но Адам, кажется, не колеблется ни мгновения: уверенным движением он притягивает Джордана к себе и целует, целует глубоко, целует резко, грубо, прикусывая зубами. Джордан обещает себе съязвить про доминантные гены испанской бабушки – но потом, позднее, когда перед глазами не будет сверкать хоровод искр.

Джордан чувствует губы Адама, зубы Адама на своей шее, и краем сознания понимает, что в ближайшую неделю ему придётся обзавестись арсеналом оправданий для бурых отметин, которые не скроешь высоким горлом. Но эта мысль тонет в водовороте ощущений, и кислорода внезапно начинает не хватать, и он жадно хватает губами воздух, пока руки Адама перемещаются всё ниже и ниже. 

***

В сизом предрассветном полумраке Джордан лежит, прислонившись щекой к плечу Адама. Он касается кончиками пальцев его груди, ощущая подушечками, как бьется его сердце. 

Такова его жизнь, в этих извечных переездах от Саутгемптона до Сандерленда, с местом, ставшим для него домом, где-то посередине, в калейдоскопе отельных номеров, в повязке, сдавливающей плечо, в лохматой макушке на расстоянии вытянутой руки. И иной он знать и не хочет.

Он расплывается в улыбке, поднимает глаза на Адама и снова тянется к алым губам, налитым кровью от поцелуев. Красный, отмечает про себя Джордан, ему идёт.


End file.
